wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video)
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn is the twenty-seventh video. It is the first non-concert video to feature Sam. Song and Segment List # Wiggle and Learn # Hello, We're The Wiggles # Jumping rope # Getting Strong # Musical cushions game # The Five Senses # Anthony meets some ballet dancers # Dorothy's ballet # A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day # Finger food recipes # Dorothy's smelling game # Smell Your Way Through The Day # Anthony's choo-choo-choos! # Hands On Your Ears # Anthony meets some guitarists # Origami! # Fingers Standing Very Tall # You can listen to your heart beat # The Sporting Salsa # Goodbye From The Wiggles # Dorothy's Introduction # Hello, We're The Wiggles # A Frog Went A Walking # Anthony hides a book # The Biggest Smile Of All # Anthony meets some cows # Wags' box of letters # D Is For Dorothy # Reading with pictures # Hello in other languages # Kon Nichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yaisou Everybody! # I spy game # I Spy # Anthony meets some trumpet players # Dorothy's flag pattern # This One Is Different # Captain's magic buttons rhyme # One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes # Each of The Wiggles read a book # Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach # Goodbye From The Wiggles Credits See here Plot Wiggle and Learn intro. Song #1: Hello, We're The Wiggles - Health and Physical Development version Captain Feathersword is waving a rope tied to an object back and forth on the ground, and he wants each of The Wiggly Mascots to jump it, which they do. After moving the rope faster, he has Henry kneel down and do that as he, Wags, and Dorothy jump over it at the same time. The Wiggles arrive and they all jump the wobbly rope. That was fun, and great exercise too! Song #2: Getting Strong Captain puts down three cushions in an area. The Wiggles arrive and they play a game of Musical Cushions, which is basically like Musical Chairs. They go over the rules of the game. Captain Feathersword is playing too, and Sam will be singing, so with four players, three cushions, the game is ready. Captain tells everyone the first round is hopping. Sam sings a chorus of When The Music Stops, Everybody Hop. When the song ends, everyone scrambles for a seat. Anthony didn't get one, but Captain says he can try again next round. Round two is skipping. Sam sings When The Music Stops, Everybody Skip, skippety-skippety-skip. The singing and music stop, and everyone scrambles for a seat. Murray misses the seat on that round. Before round three starts, Sam steps up to the camera. He's going to play a trick on the other Wiggles by removing an extra cushion. He snags a cushion and hides it behind his back. Round three is jumping. Sam sings When The Music Stops, Everybody Jump and everyone bounces around. When the music ceases, Captain and Murray miss the cushions, but they all realize there's a missing cushion. Sam has it! Oh, Sam. Wah-wah-wah-waaaaah! Song #3: The Five Senses Anthony is in "studio" with three ballet dancers. From right to left it's Kristy, Captain Feathersword, and Dorothy. As Anthony narrates, only referring to each one as first, second, and third, each ballet dancer responds with the move he or she is doing, starting with a demi-plié, and then a pas de bourrée. When they get to the third round of moves, Kristy and Dorothy each do a bourrée, but the second ballerina does a "bourrr-Ahoy There!" Huh, what was that? Anthony asks them to do it again. Captain says bourr-ahoy there again. Anthony looks skeptical and repeats the phrase bourrée, but Captain keeps saying "bourrr-Ahoy There!". Anthony suspects that the ballerina is Captain Feathersword, but to confirm that he will review their outfits. The first ballerina has a tiara for a hat. The second ballerina has a... pirate hat? The first ballerina has a beautiful blue tutu. The second ballerina has a black tutu, and a pirate vest?! This first ballerina has ballet shoes with ribbons wrapped around. The second ballerina has pirate boots with ribbons wrapped around. Anthony says the second ballerina must be Captain Feathersword, but Captain replies "Oh no I'm not". Anthony replies, "Oh yes you are." Captain and Anthony repeat this several times with increasing speed. Anthony summarizes all the evidence that indicates it is Captain Feathersword, and Captain gives up and admits he is the Captain; he just loves ballet. Dorothy does a ballet number. The Wiggles arrive and tell her how great it is. Then they do a ballet together, since ballet dance can be used to tell a story. As Dorothy narrates a line of the story, she and the Wiggles do the same ballet moves that everyone can follow along. Song #4: A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day The Wiggles are seated at a table. Anthony is pondering making some finger foods for a party. Each Wiggle gets a recipe book and looks through it with an idea. Yummy soup? That's good, but it isn't really finger food. Christmas cookies? That's good, except it isn't a Christmas party. Low-fat, high fiber birthday cake. That's good, except it isn't a birthday party. Anthony gets an idea from his book. They can make grilled vegetable slices. He goes in the refrigerator and pulls out a tray of mostly peppers and squash. He names each vegetable on the plate and also has a bottle of balsamic vinegar which goes well with the vegetables. Later, he has prepared all the veggies in a bowl for a yummy healthy snack for the party. The Wiggles are going to play a guessing game with Dorothy. They are to close their eyes, and guess what is in the open container by using only their noses. Each Wiggle takes a turn: Sam is first; he sniffs and guesses an onion; he's right! Anthony is next; he sniffs and guesses soap correctly. Murray is next; he sniffs and guesses orange correctly. Jeff is next; he sniffs and guesses rose petals correctly. Anthony smells something else; it's rosy tea! Dorothy says that is correct, and then offers them some. Song #5: Smell Your Way Through The Day Anthony hosts a skit about a train. Song #6: Hands On Your Ears Anthony is excited to introduce three rock guitarists. This is done in the same format as the ballerinas, except that the three guitarists are Aussie Donnie, Captain Feathersword and Murray. He has each guitarist do a different riff (Murray finally plays something besides "Stairway To Heaven" or that opening to the "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" song). On the third round, Captain Feathersword air guitars with his feathersword but as he finishes he sings "Ahoy there!" Huh? Anthony has him do it again by air guitar riffing himself; Captain imitates but adds "Ahoy There!" on his version. After a couple of repeats, Anthony suspects it might be Captain Feathersword. Let's look at their outfits: The first guitarist has a rock star jacket. The second guitarist has a pirate jacket. The first guitarist has sunglasses on his cool rock star hairdo. The second guitarist has a pirate eyepatch, but he also has a cool rock star hairdo. Anthony asks if the hairdo is real, and Captain nods so vigorously that the hairdo falls off! Oops, Anthony accuses the second guitarist of being Captain Feathersword. Captain replies, "Oh no I'm not," but Anthony replies, "Oh yes you are" They repeat the exchange a bunch of times, but the evidence is irrefutable. The second guitarist confesses he is indeed the captain. Murray plays one more guitar riff. Murray is sitting at a table, getting ready to do origami. Jeff joins him as Dorothy watches. They are going to make a paper whale. As Murray demonstrates each step on his piece of paper, Jeff also folds his piece of paper and he follows along. They go step-by-step through folding a paper whale. At the very end they use scissors to make the tail, and a marker to put a dot on the eyes. Song #7: Fingers Standing Very Tall Captain greets Murray who is dressed up in a doctor's outfit, and asks if he is going to do the "Five Little Joeys" jumping on the bed song. Murray replies not today, but he does have a stethoscope and talks about how he can use it to listen to your heartbeat. He has Captain put on the scope, and he listens to his heartbeat. Murray comments how activity can increase or lower your heartbeat. Jeff is sleeping, so his heartbeat would be slow. Sam and Anthony have been running around and so their heartbeat is faster. Anthony checks his heartbeat by placing your fingers against the side of his neck. Captain is confused, but Anthony explains that it is another way to get your heartbeat. Then, they have to wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff wakes up, that he's ready to play. Sam says we're going to play a ball game as part of their next song. Song #8: The Sporting Salsa – Sam sings and directs each Wiggle and mascot on how to pass a ball around. Song #9: Goodbye From The Wiggles - Health and Physical Development version, which reviews what each of the Wiggles and Captain did in that episode. END: Health and Physical Development section It seems like the credits might be rolling, but they don't. Dorothy says she hopes everyone enjoyed the first section, and she introduces the next section which will be about language and literacy. START: Language and Literacy (no intro song except for the one below). Song #1: Hello, We're The Wiggles – Language and Literacy version Sam tells everyone about the next song, and that the Wiggles are going to dress up. Jeff puts on a chef's hat. Anthony puts on a pig's nose. Murray wears a frog hat on his head. Dorothy will be Miss Mousy. Song #2: A Frog Went A Walking Anthony greets everyone inside Wigglehouse. He has Sam's book about planes and he's going to hide it somewhere. On top of the bookshelf? Nah, too high. On the bookshelf? Nah, too obvious. He hides it under the book stack on the table. The Wiggles arrive and Sam asks where his book is? Anthony replies that he has hidden it away, but they can play a game to find it. Murray and other Wiggles are excited. Anthony explains the rules; they can find it by taking a guess on the location, and Anthony will tell them cold, colder, coldest if they are getting further away, or warm, warmer, warmest if they are getting closer. The Wiggles agree and they play the game. At first they guess around the bookshelf, and Anthony responds they are getting cold, colder, and coldest respectively. Then they move towards the table; they are getting warm, warmer. Then someone checks the stack on the table itself. Warmest! Aha! There is the book! Hooray! Then they ponder other words that have the same pattern, like sleepy, sleepier, sleepiest or soft, softer, softest. Song #3: The Biggest Smile Of All Anthony is happy to introduce three cows. He loves cows because they give milk and they moo. The three cows are Mario, Captain, and Ben, and the format follows all the other skits, as Anthony directs each cow to say moo. But on the third round, the second cow (Captain) goes "mooo-Ahoy there!" Huh? That's right. Anthony makes him say it again. Anthony moos, but Captain says Moo-ahoy there! That is not right. But, let's see if we can see a physical difference. The first cow is resting on four legs. The second cow is standing on two legs? Hmm. The first cow has a black and white hide (a more complete cow costume). The second cow is wearing pirate clothes?! That is not right. Anthony accuses the second one of being Captain Feathersword. The second cow replies "Mooooo-no I'm not". Anthony replies, "Moooo-yes you are". They repeat this a bunch of times, and Anthony reviews the evidence. The second cow admits he is the Captain. Anthony introduces Wags, who has a box of uppercase and lowercase letters. He has letters for everyone, starting with "a" and "A" for Anthony. Anthony notices that Wags already has a W on his chest, for Wags. Murray gets the letters "M" and "m" for Murray. The next set is "J" or "j" but where is Jeff? He is sleeping nearby on his chair. They would have to wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Sam arrives with a letter S and the mascots appear as well. Wags gives Captain Feathersword an "F" and "f" for his name, Feathersword. They give a "D" and "d" for Dorothy, and Henry gets an "H" and "h". They review all the letters each person has and now they're ready to sing a song. Song #4: D Is For Dorothy Sam and Captain Feathersword are going to play a word game. Sam holds up a picture and Captain has to guess what the word is by sounding it out. Sam holds up the first picture. Captain doesn't know, but he sounds it out. D-o-g. D-og. Dog! Captain goes to another Wiggle with a card. The next word is cat. Captain goes to another Wiggle with a card. The third word is really long, but Captain sees that it is a kangaroo; he recognizes the word by the way it looks familiar. He goes to the next Wiggle. The fourth word, snake, Captain tries to pronounce it but it sounds like snack-key. But that's not an animal. The Wiggle suggests he use the picture as a hint, so Captain looks at it, and immediately sees that it is a snake. Hooray! He figured out all the words. They review the four words and say how you can read by either sounding it out, recognizing the whole word, or by looking at the picture. Each Wiggle describes how you can say hello in a different language. During the song potion, each Wiggles sings to the tune of "Hello We're the Wiggles," in between different dancers who are dressed in the different costumes, including Japanese, Italian, Mexican, and Greek. Song #5: Kon Nichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yaisou Everybody! The Wiggles play I Spy with objects around the room. Anthony goes first as his name begins with the letter A. They each take a turn picking out an object and saying "I spy with my eye something that begins with the sound X" where X is a common word sound like t for table. Another Wiggle would guess it correctly. The last word begins with "th", but the other Wiggles can't figure it out. They start thinking, but then Murray knows what he is talking about. Think starts with "th". Hooray! Song #6: I Spy Anthony is excited to introduce some trumpeters. Much like the other three people skits, Anthony has each trumpet player (Aussie Donnie, Captain, and Sam) play a motif. But on the third round, the second trumpeter plays a solo but ends with "ahoy there!" Oops! Anthony repeats the trumpet riff, and the second trumpeter keeps air-playing "ahoy there". Hmm, could it be that the trumpeter is Captain Feathersword? Let's review the evidence: The first trumpeter has a boater hat. The second trumpeter also has a boater hat. The first trumpeter has a bowtie and a band vest. The second trumpeter has no bowtie and a pirate vest?! (nevermind that Sam is just wearing a yellow shirt). The first trumpeter has a nice trumpet. The second trumpeter has... a Feathersword? Anthony says it's becoming clear now and says the second trumpeter must be Captain Feathersword. Captain replies, "Oh no I'm not." Anthony replies "Oh yes you are". They do this a bunch of times with increasing speed. Anthony declares he must be Captain Feathersword with all the evidence, and the second trumpeter admits that he is. They all play "wah wah wah waaaaah" on their trumpets. Dorothy assembles a pattern of flags for Captain Feathersword. She has pennants that are blue, stripes, yellow, and spots, on a string. Wags arrives asks what she is doing. Dorothy doesn't know what color or pattern goes next. Wags suggests she put on a blue flag, and that works. That fits the pattern. Wags helps Dorothy with the other pennants and they complete a line of pennants. Song #7: This One Is Different It seems like a regular Captain's Magic Buttons routine, but this time the Captain will say four words that rhyme with the word the Wiggles say. They have a few rounds and the Captain is quite good at coming up with rhymes. Anthony has a challenging one. What rhymes with purple? Captain Feathersword makes up some words that rhyme with purple but they aren't real words, but at least they sound good in a song. Song #8: One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes The Wiggles talk about the different kinds of books they like to read. Here is one about the Beach. Song #9: Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach Song 10: Goodbye From The Wiggles – Language and Literacy version END: Language and Literacy section Deleted Songs * We're All Friends (listed in credits in some versions, later seen on You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) * Follow the Leader (found on You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) Transcript See here Trivia * Greg helped write all of the songs in 2006 before he left (except for A Frog Went A Walking which was first heard in 1996). * The Wiggles' skivvies are updated. * The US Version includes American Sign Language, which includes a man in a Wiggly Dancer coat sign languaging those who are hearing impaired. * This video was originally made with Greg. * Songs from this video can be seen in Wiggle and Learn. * Running Gag: The Wiggles going "wah, wah, wah, wah." *The Wiggle House exterior design is the same one as Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure). Goofs *The credits show that Hands On Your Ears was written by John Field and Dominic Lindsay, although both of them didn't. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:2007 Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Re-filmed videos Category:Series 6 Videos Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery Category:2008 Category:2008 DVDs